Main Page
Welcome to The wiki about the Qur'an that since November 17, 2008. Please include a Surah category for each page so that there will be a page for each Surah which links back to the pages containing references to quotations within that Surah. Although there is no limit to the possibilities for categorization, I think we should try to categorize each verse in at least one place, and often more than one. My feeling is that we should stick to the Qu'ran rather than traditions (i.e., stick to the name of this wiki) and, while offering quick synopses for convenience, avoid interpretations, letting people see the verses for themselves. So far, verses have been categorized in at least way up through Surah 2:22. Starting from the beginning: Quran_%28English%29 ; Topical compendium of quotations * Duties ** Enjoinders to spiritual duties ** Enjoinders of things to avoid * Prophecies/Theological topics ** Purpose of creation ** References to Day of Judgment ** Nature of the Qur'an ** Power of God ; Type of material * Prayers/Supplications * Enjoinders * Warnings * Which verses make them muslim? * ... ; Persons/Beings * Hypocrites }} ;Date/title :News text ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Write the second section of your page here. ;Quran chapters.... WHAT IS THE QUR'AN? Convert to islam watchs Yusuf Estes youtube videos that effects her . So that she convert to Islam]] (Qari:Mustafa Ismail)]] Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Ar-Rahman - The Most Merciful - 22 minutes Recited by AbdusSamed PART 1]] ]] Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. Which quran verses makes them muslim? * Yusuf İslam - The Chaper of Jousef * Leopold - Muhammed Asad - Great quran comentetor that jewesh originaly - Tekasür - Takathur chapter. * The Elephent chapter makes Obama muslim Yenişehir wiki quran studies Quran video studies RECITED BY MISHARY AL AFASY - NOTE TO READER; The video is designed for reading in Arabic - the reading flows perfectly from right to left, which is of course the opposite of reading either the transliteration or the English. Since the goal is to read the Arabic while ultimately learning the meaning of the words in English, I have "broken" the reading into smaller phrases. If you are therefore reading either the transliteration or the English, You have to read the individual phrases within the boxes, and the order of reading is from the first box on the right, to the next one on its left, and so on - read each box, from left to right and down. If you ONLY want to read the English, then I have pasted just the English translation at the bottom of each slide/page. Hope this helps you to learn and understand the Quran! As Salamu Aleykum wa Rahmatullahi wa Barakatuh Commentary on the Surah by Said Al Maududi The Surah takes its name from the word al-Haaqqah with which it opens. This too is one of the earliest surahs to be revealed at Makkah. Its subject matter shows that it was sent down at the time when opposition to the Holy Prophet (upon whom be peace) had started but had not yet become tyrannical. Musnad Ahmad contains a tradition from Hadrat Umar, saying: "Before embracing Islam one day I came out of my house with a view to causing trouble to the Holy Prophet, but he had entered the Masjid al-Haram before me. When I arrived I found that he was reciting surah Al-Haaqqah in the Prayer. I stood behind him and listened. As he recited the Qur'an I wondered at its literary charm and beauty. Then suddenly an idea came to my mind that he must be a poet as the Quraish alleged. Just at that moment he recited the words: "This is the Word of an honorable Messenger: it is not the word of a poet." I said to myself: Then, he must be a soothsayer, if not a poet. Thereupon be recited the words:"Nor is it the word of a soothsayer: little it is that you reflect. It is a Revelation from the Lord and Sustainer of the worlds. On hearing this Islam entered deep into my heart." This tradition of Hadrat Umar shows that this surah had been sent down long before his acceptance of Islam, for even after this event he did not believe for a long time, and he continued to be influenced in favor of Islam by different incidents from time to time, till at last in the house of his own sister he came by the experience that made him surrender?and submit to the Faith completely. (For details, see introduction to surah Maryam and Introduction to surah Al- Waqiah). The first section (vv. 1-37) is about the Hereafter and the second (vv. 38-52) about the Qur'an's being a revelation from Allah and the Holy Prophet's being a true Messenger of Allah. The first section opens with the assertion that the coming of the Resurrection and the occurrence of the Hereafter is a truth which has to take place inevitably. Then in vv. 4-12, it has been stated that the communities that denied the Hereafter in the past became worthy of Allah's scourge ultimately. In vv. 13-17 the occurrence of Resurrection has been depicted. In vv. 18-37 the real object for which Allah has destined a second life for mankind after the present worldly life has been enunciated. In it we are told that on that Day all men shall appear in the Court of their Lord, where no secret of theirs shall remain hidden each man's record will be placed in his hand. Those who had spent lives in the world with the realization that one day they would have to render an account of their deeds before their Lord, and who had worked righteously in the world and provided beforehand for their well being in the Hereafter, will rejoice when they see that they have been acquitted and blessed with the eternal bliss of Paradise. On the contrary, those who neither recognized the rights of Allah, nor discharged the rights of men, will have no one to save them from the punishment of Allah, and they will be cast into Hell. In the second section (vv. 38-52) the disbelievers of Makkah have been addressed and told: "You think this Qur'an is the word of a poet or soothsayer, whereas it is a Revelation sent dawn by Allah, which is being presented by the noble Messengers. The Messenger by himself had no power to increase or decrease a word in it. If he forges something of his own composition into it, We will cut off his neck-vein (or heart- vein). For this is the Truth absolute and pure: and those who give it a lie, will have ultimately to regret and repent. http://www.usc.edu/schools/college/crcc/engagement/resources/texts/muslim/maududi/mau69.html#S69 ]] * Suzanne n : In Youtube 6,500,000 viwers.http://www.youtube.com/user/ReadSurahsnDuas/videos?view=0 * France video quran studies: External links * http://mp3quran.net/ * http://tr.quran.wikia.com * http://tr.kuran.wikia.com * http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%9Eablon%3AKK * http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Hak_Dini_Kur%27an_Dili * http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Kur%27an * راديو إسلامي المصحف الإلكتروني إذاعات القرآن الكريم http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%9Eablon:HTML_ET * tr:quran __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Quran Category:Kuran Category:Islam Category:Holy books Category:Quran wiki Category:Wikia quran